This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Cardiomyopathy and heart failure secondary to type 2 diabetic mellitus (DM) is becoming an enormous health issue in the US with a steady increase in patient population. Evidence collected by our groups and others now indicates that hyperglycemia and associated metabolic abnormalities directly affect the contractility and the energy usage of cardiomyocytes and we hypothesize morphological and biochemical defects of mitochondria induced by excessive protein glycosylation plays a major role. This project aims to determine anatomical and functional changes in mitochondria caused by prolonged hyperglycemia using rodent models of DM and advanced microscopic technologies.